


A Different Sort of Caring

by LaurenCrabtree



Category: Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: But He’s Still Caring, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Sex/Gangbangs, Mentions of Shub-Niggurath, Mentions of the Dark Young, Moon-Wine Hangovers, Nyarlathotep Is Kind of Selfish, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenCrabtree/pseuds/LaurenCrabtree
Summary: Nyarlathotep forgets how fragile humans are and makes it up to Carter in his own way.





	A Different Sort of Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flazéda (peternurphy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternurphy/gifts).



> This was written for blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms’s Kisses prompt meme. @Flazéda requested #4 (Awkward Kiss) for Rantep, and this was the result. If you want to chat with me on Tumblr or request a fic yourself, you can find me there at @laurencrabtree.

Forehead kisses were far from unheard of between Nyarlathotep and Randolph Carter. So it came as quite a shock one morning when the former gave the latter a feather-light kiss on the forehead and almost immediately got pushed away as Randolph’s eyes fluttered open with a start. Nyarlathotep barely noticed that Randolph’s eyes were unusually glazed over before the latter clumsily stumbled out of bed and ran for the bathroom as fast as he could.

 

As the sound of Carter’s retching reached his ears, Nyarlathotep felt the embarrassed heat rising to his face as he chastised himself for not taking last night into account.  _ He should have remembered, _ he told himself. He knew the effects that moon-wine could have on a human even if it wasn’t the variety that could knock them out. 

 

_ Last night. _ He thought back to how much fun it had been. He hadn’t met with Shub-Niggurath in centuries; making a night of it was certainly the right decision. How he had enjoyed seeing Carter get utterly worn out at the hands of her and her brood; he wondered if he would have to let her cultists get in on the act next time.  _ No,  _ he decided. Carter was too far gone to want any ordinary human, save perhaps for Warren. 

 

Forcing himself to get back to the matter at hand, Nyarla headed for the bathroom to check on Carter and found him slumped over, unconscious and with his head resting on the toilet seat. In a strange way, he thought the sight was kind of cute, but he certainly wasn’t going to let Carter just lay there and not take care of him. He had forgotten yesterday just how fragile humans were and now he intended to make it up to him. Picking Randolph up as if he was nothing, Nyarlathotep carried him back to the bed, pulled back the covers, and laid him down as gently as he could. Materializing a glass of water and setting it down on the nightstand, he heard Randolph let out a series of quick, shivering breaths and pulled the covers up further before placing his hand on the human’s forehead and sending him into a deeper slumber. He could heal Carter later. For now, Nyarlathotep would simply let him rest and would take a few days to relish in caring for his pet. Sure, it was selfish, but who was he to talk?

 

He looked back to the glass of water on the nightstand.  _ What else would he need?  _ Nyarlathotep materialized a few more objects—a hot towel, a bowl, an extra blanket—and set them by the bed. Food could wait; he couldn’t be sure whether Carter would feel up to eating when he woke. Satisfied at last that he had done what he could so far, Nyarlathotep climbed back into bed and pulled Randolph close to him, idly running his fingers through the dreamer’s hair. He cherished moments like this, where there was nothing except them and the blankets that surrounded them. It was calming, relaxing, a contrast to the passionate excitement he normally felt when they were together.  _ Putting Carter through hell was nothing if not enjoyable _ , he knew,  _ but so was bringing him back. _


End file.
